With rapid development of mobile terminals (such as mobile phones, tablets), the battery power issue of the mobile terminal has become the concern of users and mobile terminal manufacturers.
Conventional charging apparatus for the mobile terminal typically include adapters, Mobile power, and the like. Take the adapter as an example, the adapter usually takes alternating current (AC) from the electricity, and then through AC conversion, rectification and other operations, the alternating current can be converted into direct current (DC) suitable for charging of the mobile terminal. For example, the adapter usually converts 220V AC to 5V DC as the charging voltage of the mobile terminal.
However, with the requirements on charging speed and charging safety gradually increased, it is increasingly difficult for the charging apparatus with simple function to meet the charging needs of the mobile terminal.